Adios a mi VIRGINIDAD
by Baby Guard Angel Girl
Summary: Tomoyo confieza en su diario intimo como fue que paso. sentimientos encontrados se perciben en su escrito. historia muy corta pero sincera y desde el corazón. espero y la disfruten.


Algo muy corto, simple y sencillo

Algo muy corto, simple y sencillo. Simplemente una idea que se me vino a la mente después de años de no escribir ni querer subir. Por el momento les presento este, uno de mis últimos materiales en los que, ni cuenta me di que trabajaba hasta que lo vi terminado. Admito que les puede parecer demasiado pequeño, pero aun así me atrevo a subirlo y esperar sus comentarios por el. Aclaro también que SAKURA CARD CAPTORS y todo lo relacionado a ella son propiedad de CLAMP. Y sin mas preámbulos, les dejo que lean.

No me lo esperaba. Siempre tuve un poco de miedo sobre mi reacción de ese día especial, y al fin me encontraba enfrentándolo. Nos estábamos besando con tal pasión que hasta me desconocí, o mas bien, me conocí en esa etapa que no me había querido dar el lujo de desarrollar por completo desde antes. Mi cabeza muy apenas asimilaba el hecho de yo estar ahí, con mi primer amor, el dueño de mi ser desde que lo conocí, que me rompió el corazón sinnúmero de veces, pero que a fin de cuentas se encontraba ahí conmigo, compartiendo, enseñándome, deseándome, amándome.

Nos encontrábamos en un hotel, era lindo, mas eso era lo de menos. Ambos nos besábamos como si la vida nos dependiera de ello. Se escuchaban uno que otro gemido ahogado por entre el ruidito que hacíamos con nuestras bocas, el cual me fascinaba e incitaba a seguir enloqueciendo. Adoraba la manera en que su lengua me rozaba el paladar, las mejillas, debajo de la lengua…

Comenzó a bajar sus besos. Podía escuchar como decía mi nombre entre dientes. Tantas veces lo había escuchado, mas esta vez notaba como lo pedía, como salía desde lo mas profundo de su ser y no solo hablaba por hablar. La ropa nos molestaba. Nos impedía ir mas allá, descubrirnos el uno al otro. Mientras me besaba el cuello comencé a desabrocharme la blusa. Una vez la tuve descubierta seguí con su camisa, la que me moría de ganas por arrancar de él y recorrer todo su ser. Terminamos sin blusa ni camisa, ahora seguían los pantalones. Ah, como fue excitante eso. Comencé yo por desabrocharle la bragueta, el botón que me dio algo de trabajo. Solo era cuestión de darle un tirón a esos pantalones para que cayeran al suelo. Por su parte, no fue necesario desabrochar nada, pues curiosamente me quedaban grandes y solo fue cuestión de deslizarlos por mis piernas.

Yo solo traía mi brasier y pantaletas mientras que él vestía solo sus boxers. Me separé de él parándome frente suyo. Me desabroché mi brasier, esperando que él me lo quitara, cosa que izo casi inmediatamente besándome los pechos respetuosamente pero lleno de deseo. Me separé nuevamente y me quité la única prenda que me estaba. Me abalancé sobre de él. Le saqué su miembro de los boxers haciendo que estos cayeran al suelo y casi me siento sobre de este. Él me lo impidió. Me recostó sobre la camita y me comenzó a besar. Comenzó en la boca, bajó por el cuello, después mis pechos, continuando con mis costillas, mi pancita, y haciendo una pequeña pausa ahí. Me separó los labios e introdujo su lengua en mi vagina, la cual estaba toda húmeda por la acción del momento. No estuvo mucho tiempo así, pues rápidamente subió de nuevo hasta mi boca besándome de una manera verdaderamente dulce. Acto siguiente siento como va acercando su miembro a mi vagina. Estaba duro pero calido a la vez. Siento como se acomoda para entrar dentro de mí. Ya que supo su ruta, tomó vuelo y me penetró de un golpe. Yo sentí como se me rompía el himen, mas a la vez sentía como me besaba para tratar de aminorar el dolor que me pudo llegar a causar. A decir verdad lo logró. Ese dolorcito que me causó al penetrarme se esfumó gracias a sus besos que me mataban llevándome hasta el cielo y trayéndome de vuelta. Lentamente comenzó a meter y sacar su pene de mí. Era una sensación verdaderamente exquisita. Poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas hasta que yo misma era quien le pedía entre gemidos que siguiera, que no se detuviera pues lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo.

De pronto se salió de mí y gritando mi nombre se vino justo a un lado mío. En cuanto a mí, yo misma me terminé mientras él se venía. Y así pasó, así se perdió mi virginidad en aquel hotel y con ese ser que yo tanto amaba, hasta ese entonces, mi mejor amigo.


End file.
